World's Renewal
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: Davy Jones' Locker was a whole new level of crazy and considering Kagome was with Jack that was saying somehing. "I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots and no more patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hand of this weirdness."
1. Chapter 1

World's Renewal

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

World's Renewal Chapter 1

…

"In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty, the king. By decree, according to martial law, the following statues are temporarily amended:

Right to assembly, suspended." the pulling of a lever was heard as the courtyard was filled with struggled gasps.

"Right to habeas corpus, suspended." the sounds of chains moving and dragging across stone and wood echoed across the town as the lever was pulled once more.

"Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended." and the lever was pulled once more as the wooden floors of death opened and took their dying breaths.

"By decree, all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy…shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

The next seven convicted souls made their way chains and all upon the gallows, each looking more forlorn than the last. None more so than the seventh pirate Raphael, looking upon the one treasure not taken from him upon his arrest.

"You think it's time?" questioned a voice silently looking down on the port.

"Aye. He would be the one to start this. Kagome's lullaby. How pissed do you think she'll be when she finds out?" questioned back the dark figure.

"She'll know as soon as the singing starts. Dead or not." replied the first voice just as gravely.

'_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours _

_And by the powers _

_Where we will we'll roam.'_

"They've begun to sing, sir." spoke a naval officer to Beckett as he looked for what to do to the scum.

"Finally." were the only words spoken as he sipped his tea and laughed.

'_Yo ho haul hands _

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho._

_Thieves and beggars._

_Never shall we die.'_

"So you would do it then? You would truly die for those who are already dead? Do anything to bring them back?" questioned Tia Dalma as the pirates who once mourned looked at her startled until finally agreeing.

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone along with its captain, and first mate." spoke Will once again going somber.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright." agreed Gibbs

"But you would do it." prodded Tia once more as they once again agreed to her words.

"Alright but if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end…then you will need a captain who knows those waters." spoke Tia walking towards Elizabeth as she and then eventually the others looked towards the stairs to see who was making their way towards them.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" asked Barbossa laughing as he bit into the core of an apple.

_Some men have died_

_And others are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_-with the key to the cage_

_And the devil to play_

_We pay to Fiddler's Green!_

"Is there any news on the chest?"

"None. But one of the ships did pick up a man adrift at sea. He had these." answered Mercer dropping the marque onto the desk.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." said Norrington

"If you intend to claim these then you must have something to trade." answered Beckett motioning the ex-commodore forward.

"Do you have the compass?" he continued disappointment etched onto his face as James shook his head in the negative.

"Better."

And there on the table was a simple rucksack. One that moved. Moved with a beating like sound.

"The heart of Davy Jones."

_The bell has been raised _

_from its watery grave…_

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all_

_Pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sail toward home…_

"Jack. It's begun." whispered Kagome as she watched Jack slowly lose himself once more to world's end.

_Yo ho. Haul hands._

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho._

_Thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die._

"It's time." the two voices agreed having never even heard Kagome speak the words herself, as they disappeared in a cloud of wind.

…

_Some have died _

_and some are alive_

_others sail on the seas_

_with the keys to the cage_

_and the devil to pay_

_we lay to Fiddler's Green_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_hear its sepulchral tone_

_A call to all pay heed the squall_

_Turn your sails to home._

"_Yo ho haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave-ho-_"

"_Thief and beggar, Never shall we die._ Such a pretty lullaby. But a dangerous song to be singing for those ignorant to its meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone." spoke a voice from the shadows revealing himself to be a man of Sao Feng.

"Now what makes you think she's alone?" questioned Barbossa stepping down from the shadows.

"You protect her?" he demanded incredulously only to fall back by a soft grip around his neck followed by the tensing of his body as cool metal pressed against his jugular the same time a meticulous voice whispered in his ear.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" Elizabeth sneered calmly to her captive.

"Your master's expecting us. And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting." Barbossa reasoned.

"Pick those feet up!" yelled a nearby naval commander as Elizabeth released the pirate another motioned for them to follow into Sao Feng's underground cavern spa.

"On the double!"

…

Gibbs realized a few things this very moment.

First it was dark as a night's crow.

Second water was too cold to be swam in and it was no wonder the semi-sane one's commandeered a ship.

Thirdly it was hard as hell to breath threw your mouth through a stick.

And lastly Kagome and Jack owed him so much rum after they got them out of Davy Jones' Locker.

They finally reached shallow water and came face to face with an iron-wrought bars closing off their entrance.

"It always takes me about a week to get my sea legs." spoke a sailor watching for Sao Feng or one of his men.

"I was throwing up horribly the last time." agreed another as their voices became more and more distant.

{Squawk} "Steady as she goes." signaled Mr. Cotton's parrot as Jack (the monkey) began to turn the lever causing hurdy-gurdy music to play.

"Alright." spoke Gibbs as he and the others began to file away at the iron.

Yep they owed him a lot.

…

"You heard anything from Will?" asked Elizabeth as they followed in behind the pirate from earlier

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself," answered Barbossa. "but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

And as the last words left his mouth did they come to a stop and witness the Asian pirate knock on a set of giant red doors no doubt leading to Sao Feng.

"Hao." he finally spoke when a latch was pulled and a set of eyes viewed from behind the other side.

The doors swung open and they were once again stopped in this side door by the first pirate they had seen earlier.

Elizabeth carefully followed behind Barbossa and just as she passed the threshold did two men shut and lock the doors behind her.

…

"We're in." whisper shouted Gibbs hearing when the metal fell from its stone confinment pulling the metal the rest of the way off they climbed through their new entrance and crawled into Sao Feng's underwater steaming grounds, hidden by unused rocks in the southern corner of the man made room.

…

When Elizabeth looked back around Jeng whose name they finally learned was in front of her and motioned her into a line where they would search for weapons. Barbossa being first stripped himself of all of his explosives and swords handing them off to Elizabeth who in turn passed them onto more unknown pirates as Jeng looked on.

As she passed on the last of Barbossa's effects she merely took one step before Jeng once again stopped her.

"Do you think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked of Barbossa.

"Well when you put it that way..." conceded Barbossa

"Remove, please." he smiled at her.

Elizabeth merely stepped back in her original place not without rolling her eyes first and threw off her rice hat followed by a holster consisting of four pistols along with another two on her belt. A grenado on a strap located on her thigh. And lastly a rather large wheel lock gun from the back of her leg, which even Barbossa seemed to be shocked by.

Elizabeth merely gave off an innocent look before walking forward slightly only yo be stopped again.

"Remove. Please." Jeng repeated with a lecherous grin as Elizabeth looked down shocked.

…

After being thoroughly embarrassed Elizabeth and Barbossa were finally led to Sao Feng's chambers where he greeted them both harshly.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." he said haughtily as both Barbossa and Elizabeth bowed in greeting

"More steam." he commanded one of his concubines as she nodded and pulled a nearby rope which connected to signs underground hissing when more steam was needed.

You could faintly hear Chinese shouting from underneath followed by more steam gravitating above them.

…

As Sao Feng commanded steam from above, Gibbs and the others were looking on as workers moved to accommodate their Lord.

"None of that. If things don't go the way we want, then we're the only chance they've got." commanded Gibbs holding back Ragetti as he tried to escape.

He however continued watching the big Asian man which frightened Ragetti in the first place and noticing that as soon as the wooden signs spun everyone began working to shovel coal and command levers and once finished steam would rise.

How interesting.

…

"I understand that you have a request to make of me." stated Feng stepping closer yet still keeping his distance of the two.

"More of a proposal to put to ye." reasoned Barbossa, "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hmm. It's an odd coincidence." spoke Feng rubbing his head and backing himself into his original footing before finally looking at the two once more when Elizabeth decided to be brave.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?"

"No." he answered looking up, "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." he answered moving towards one of his older men and pulling out charts.

"The navigational charts. The route to the farthest Gate." he threw the charts to Jeng who caught them effortlessly as Sao moved to stand directly in front of the two outsiders.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he asked

"It would strain credulity at that." agreed Barbossa as Sao back up once more motioning to his men to bring up their prisoner. When they did so both Barbossa and Elizabeth came face to face with Will gasping for breath

"This is the thief." stated Sao poking Will as he struggled for air, "Is his face familiar to you?"

His answers were both negative nods though Elizabeth's nervousness brought hers out a little exuberantly.

"Then I guess he has to further need for it." he remarked pulling out a spike and making a strike for Will's face to receive a heartrending gasp from Elizabeth and a slight eye roll from Barbossa.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality." he spoke sheathing his weapon and once more making his way towards the two.

"Sao Feng I assure you, I had no idea..."

"That he would get caught!" finished Feng in a scream

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder..." he paused as Elizabeth tensed and had Barbossa hold her down, "Why?" he questioned looking into Barbossa's eyes.

He merely tossed a coin towards Sao Feng who daftly caught it and looked on in confusion and a little wonderment. He blew on it once and held it to his ear and listened shock now coating his features.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

"More steam." he commanded gripping onto the coin with all his might, droplets of blood forming on his palm not big enough to fall however. He looked at Elizabeth and Barbossa in contemplation as his concubine once more drew down the rope leading to the wooden signs.

"More Steam!" he shouted at her again when after a few moments nothing happened, she once more bowed her head and pulled the rope again.

This time steam finally rose and he turned back to the three outsiders confident in his next words.

…

Mr. Cotton pulled what he hoped to be the right lever and would have sighed in relief if he could when he saw steam rise above them once more.

The giant man that frightened Ragetti from before was unconscious on the floor next to said man along with Pintel with Marty on top of him holding a shovel for every time he sighed or groaned Marty would hit him in his head with his own shovel.

…

"There is a price on all our heads." he began

"Aye." agreed Barbossa

"It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore...is by betraying other pirates." he finished looking at Will who happily glared back.

"It be time to put our differences aside..." began Barbossa.

…

"It be time to put our differences aside..." they heard Barbossa speak

"Wait for the signal."

"The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against East India Trading Company," began Sao Feng,

"It's Elizabeth." giggled Ragetti as he looked on from below where Elizabeth stood motioning Pintel forward.

"what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" she demanded moving towards Sao Feng and shrugging one of his men off of her, "Get off me!" she yelled stopping in front of Sao Feng, "You are Sao Feng the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters." they heard her speak from below as Ragetti moved Pintel from where he was standing and motioned him to look up where he stared directly at one of Sao Feng's larger men.

Pintel shoved Ragetti off of him and walked back to his post but not before shooting the one-eyed pirate a dirty look.

"Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? "The most notorious pirates from all around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater!" she finished as Feng moved to truly become face to face with the young heiress, close enough to touch.

"Elizabeth Swann. There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" he stated circling her. "And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?" he asked seeming more curious than having an actual need to know.

"Jack Sparrow." Will answered speaking for the first time since he was 'released from his temporary prison, the name causing Sao Feng's two concubines to giggle uncontrollably. "He's one of the Pirate Lords." he finished once their giggling quieted due to Feng's glare.

"The only reason… I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead … is so I can send him back myself!" he screamed kicking over barrels of what seemed to be scented oils.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight." started Barbossa. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." he continued talking as Feng's glare grew Barbossa thinking because it was due to the impending return of Jack.

"So you admit … you have deceived me. Weapons!" he screamed as Feng unsheathed his sword all of his men doing the same as Barbossa and Elizabeth moved towards one another as Barbossa tempted to calm Sao Feng

"Weapons." repeated Gibbs as the others drew out four blades and aimed

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." he said as the four beneath them tossed the blades up Barbossa and Elizabeth catching them effortlessly. Barbossa gave an innocent smile towards Sao Feng as his glare grew, until he finally reached over and grabbed the boy he was standing next to during Barbossa's speech and held his blade to his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" he ransomed

"Kill him," responded Barbossa after looking towards both Will and Elizabeth and seeing their confused stares looking back at him, "he's not our man."

"If he's not with you. And he's not with us … who's he with?" asked Will always the reasonable one yet as soon as the words left his mouth about 300 naval soldiers barged into the underground lair.

"Charge!" one screamed and began shooting all pirates they could see.

Will began defending himself using his restraints and oar that previously held him in place against the navy officials.

The wagon that played the old dance music stopped and seconds after more soldiers shouted 'Fire' did an explosion ignite and throw back all those against Barbossa, Sao Feng and their men. Tia Dalma walking towards port with a smile on her face.

"Soai!" Feng shouted and motioned for all to take the most noblest and oldest of pirate traditions, flee to see another day of fight.

The shouting and madness continued as Will ran, panic and adrenaline flowing through him more-so when Sao Feng grabbed him from behind and pinned him to an abandoned wall.

"It's an odd coincidence, isn't it?" he began sword glistening in the dark, "The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is coincidence only." spit back Will rebelliously

"Ever still...I cannot help but feel that it is more than just Jack back from the dead when you make way on your little adventure."

"Higurashi." he stated throwing off Feng's arm, "Kagome Higurashi." he finished before once more joining the fight. Leaving a wide-eyed Feng in his leave.

And a curious Mercer in hiding.

…

Another part of Singapore found Jack and Mr. Cotton's parrot alone on a bridge with soldiers surrounding their way of exit.

Jack steals a small rocket launcher and candle, ignoring the parrots cry of "Uh-oh!". He lights the fire arm and flees along with the parrot.

"Fire in the hole." he squawked as Jack covered his ears as the rocket took flight, right through three other bridges all of which had a fight taking place, only to land in a firearms shop and enkindle those it grazed on its way down.

"Thank you, Jack." called Barbossa as the monkey clapped

"Thank you, Jack." Mr. Cotton's parrot repeated in a squall

…

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked reaching Will

"And better, yet." he answered motioning behind him, "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked catching up towards the others

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." he answered again

"This way. Be quick." demanded Jeng finding an escape route as the others did as he bid and quickly followed.

…

"Haul the snotters with a will!" Gibbs shouted

"Keep it taut!" agreed Pintel

"Secure provisions and stow the cargo." Gibbs was once more heard.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower." started Elizabeth speaking to Tia Dalma, "Do you think he will honor the call?"

"I cannot say." she spoke not once looking at Elizabeth, "There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear. A fear your dear Jack and Kagome must have learned by now. Though I would not think it is something she learned, merely remembered." Elizabeth could only look solemnly at the water as she thought of the two mentioned pirates.

…

"A piece of eight. Nine of them you say." spoke Beckett listening to the coin sing for him

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, sir." answered Mercer "Nine pieces of eight."

"What's the significance of that I wonder." pondered Beckett for a moment

"Does it matter. Nothing can hold against the armada." boasted Mercer confident in his men now that the Flying Dutchman was under their rule.

"You fool. They are only missing two things that can take us down. You overheard him yourself. They are planning to bring back Mr. Sparrow and Miss Higurashi, and for whatever reason they are able to foil us at every turn with those two in their lead."

"But sir, The Flying Dutchman..." trailed off Mercer confused as to how two pirates could defeat one of the best ships they have.

"The only thing they are really missing are those two pirates." spoke Beckett as if Mercer had not talked at all during his train of thought, "They however come back all they would like I doubt it will be in time for the Council to have joined forces once more and by then it shall have been too late." he finished looking intently at the coin once more, "Speaking of, did your friend tell you where the Brethren Court were meeting?" he asked

"He was mum on that, sir." answered Mercer disdainfully

"Hmmm. Then he knows the value of information. Better keep this to ourselves. We don't want anyone running off to Singapore, do we?" he asked motioning to Govn' Swann

"Ah, admiral."

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett." answered Norrington with a bored look upon his face

"Yes. Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend." he motioned to the sword Will had crafted for him what seemed so many years ago.

"No more requisition items, sir."

"No, no more. Execution." he answered as Norrington's sword unsheathes.

"The Brethren Court has met it's final day. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." answered Beckett as Governor Swann looked at the blade nervously.

…

"No one said anything about cold." complained Pintel shaking overly next to Ragetti and Jack

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." replied Ragetti

"Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" he demanded to himself more than asked yet froze as her cold dark eyes bore into his own.

"Because he was brought to me only dead. Jack Sparrow and Kagome Higurashi are taken, body and soul. To a place, not of death but punishment."

"Kagome's with Jack?" asked Ragetti confused

"Her willingly chose death and punishment with Jack." Tia Dalma agreed

"But why?"

"Her love him, just as much as him love her. It appears theirs is a tale almost like Davy Jones' himself." she conceded

"The worst fate a person can bring upon himself … stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker."

"Yeah. I knew there was a good reason." answered Ragetti leaning back against the boards behind him.

…

"Nothing is set." chattered Will as his teeth silently hit against each other, "They can't be as accurate as modern charts." he spoke turning the map again and again until something made sense.

"No. But it leads to more places." agreed Jeng

"Over the Edge. Over Again." spoke Will, "Sunrise sets Flash of Green. Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa called out eyes still trained on Will.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say …"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." interrupted Pintel looking nervous as Gibbs shot him with a very intense glare as Barbossa merely rolled his eyes at the two.

"Sorry." mumbled Pintel looking sheepish.

"Trust me young Master Turner." delayed Barbossa before an argument would break out, "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa spoke eerily before walking away.

"It's getting back."

…

World's Renewal

Pirates of the Caribbean x Inuyasha Crossover Story

World's Renewal Chapter 1

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

World's Renewal

Inuyasha x Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover Story

World's Renewal Chapter 2

…

Previously:

…

"_I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." spoke Ragetti_

"_Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" he demanded to himself _

"_Because he was brought to me only dead. Jack Sparrow and Kagome Higurashi are taken, body and soul. To a place, not of death but punishment."_

"_Kagome's with Jack?" asked Ragetti confused_

"_Her willingly chose death and punishment with Jack." Tia Dalma agreed_

"_But why?" _

"_Her love him, just as much as him love her. It appears theirs is a tale almost like Davy Jones' himself." she conceded_

"_The worst fate a person can bring upon himself … stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker."_

"_Yeah. I knew there was a good reason." answered Ragetti_

"_No, no more. Execution." he answered as Norrington's sword unsheathes._

"_The Brethren Court has met it's final day. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." answered Beckett as Governor Swann looked at the blade nervously._

"_Over the Edge. Over Again." spoke Will, "Sunrise sets Flash of Green. Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"_

"_Trust me young Master Turner." delayed Barbossa before an argument would break out, "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa spoke eerily before walking away._

"_It's getting back."_

"_There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower." started Elizabeth speaking to Tia Dalma, "Do you think he will honor the call?"_

"_I cannot say." she spoke not once looking at Elizabeth, "There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear. A fear your dear Jack and Kagome must have learned by now. Though I would not think it is something she learned, merely remembered."_

…

Now:

…

"Bosun! Head to wind! Lift the sail!" a man shouted near Beckett as he looked out into the sea alongside Mercer,

"Bloody Hell. There's nothing left." he stated looking at the debris floating next to them.

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir." agreed Mercer in a hateful tone,

"Fetch the chest." commanded Beckett

"And the governor?" asked Mercer, "He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" and at Mercer's silence he looked back towards the sea and stated with a smile on his face, "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course." he looked back on the conversation he had moments before as he viewed Mercer and the other sailor along with the governor sailing in dingies towards the little island.

…

The most sorrowful and melancholy song was wafting into the ears of all those in his ship and Jones could hardly remember the time when it was played as a mirthful and joyous lullaby. It truly sounded as merely doleful spit left from that wretched woman. Yet as the pain in his distant heart came so did that small speck of love below that which caused a tear that was followed by rage as he slammed the locket shut and made his way up deck.

…

"Steady men." commanded Norrington as he made his way towards Jones

"Go. All of you. And take that infernal thing with you. I will not have it on my ship!" demanded Jones spitting at Norrington.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Because I will." stated Beckett, "Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company." he finished motioning for Norrington and the two sailors holding the hear forward towards the captain's cabin

"We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

"The Dutchman sails as it captain commands." stated Jones like a petulant child

"And its captain is to sail as it as commanded." yelled Beckett harshly causing Jones to look up and blink as Beckett walked towards him, "I would have thought you'd learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become … immaterial." he stated wisely

"Charge your bayonets." commanded Norrington, as the soldiers did as told the heart beating still as strongly as before.

…

"How long do we continue not talking?" asked Will making his way to where she watched the calm sea.

"Once we rescue Jack and Kagome everything'll be fine." she stated not looking towards him.

"Then we rescue Jack and Kagome." stated Will forcing a smile on his face as Elizabeth looked at him truly this time before walking away when he was silent once more. He sighed and took her place leaning over the boat until he noticed their fog ended where it should not have.

"For what we want most … there is a cost must be paid in the end." stated Tia Dalma with tears in her eyes. Will looked at her confused until she grabbed the locket that had always been around her neck and held the heart to her own, Will's eyes widening in shock, before making his way towards Barbossa.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will screamed

"Aye, we're good and lost now." he agreed happily.

"Lost?" Elizabeth demanded her voice an octave higher than usual

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." he amended

"We're gaining speed." quipped Gibbs unhappily as Barbossa looked as cheerful as he'd ever been.

"Aye."

"To stations." demanded Will knowing full well Barbossa had lost his mind. "All hands to stations!" he commanded as shouting and hustling commenced once more.

"Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way." he yelled

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled causing several to stopped.

"Blimey." gasped Ragetti looking ahead and spotting the largest waterfall they'd seen up to date.

"You've doomed us all." spit Elizabeth

"Don't be so unkind." remarked Barbossa, "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"If I die Barbossa consider those friendly words!" she yelled looking back towards the falls.

"Tie her off." commanded Will throwing the rope at Elizabeth.

Tia Dalma hunched over muttering words only she understood to herself before throwing the bones and looking down at them.

"Hard aport!" Elizabeth yelled as Will made his way for the rudder of the ship turning the ship as it toppled into the air.

…

"What on earth are you doing now?" asked Kagome as she looked on at Jack as he appeared to be sniffing the side railing of the Pearl.

"Shhhh!" he hushed at her continuing his actions as he waved her away with his hands. At least that's what she thought he was doing. To her he looked like he was performing an awful version of how a rooster boasts his head trying to mate with his hen. Speaking of mating. She once more focused her attention onto the sniffing man.

"My peanut." and he popped the nut which Kagome failed to notice into his mouth.

"Jack, enough with the damned peanut." she growled standing up and making her way towards him, "Do you realize that we've been here for at least three days. Alone. No Gibbs. No Elizabeth. No Will. No Barbossa or anyone else who has been known for their little interruptions. Alone. And it fancies my curiosity that you in no way shape or form tried to get any from me. And quite frankly I'm insulted." she spoke harshly hands on her hips leaning forward slightly, hopefully showing off a little bit of the goods to prove a point she thought. And Jack looked at her for the longest time with the most smoldering look she's seen come from those eyes yet. Her lowerself getting wetter thinking about what he is right now after that speech of hers only to have a drought instantly.

"Get any, you say?" he began making his way towards her, "If you've had peanuts on you this entire time, darling it would have been nice for you to share with the rest of the crew." he demanded crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"Aaaaaggggggghhh!" screamed Kagome rubbing her temples in frustration, "That is it! If I ever see Jones or that Kracken of his again I'm going to turn both of those rollie pollie fish heads into calamari!" she yelled to no one in particular as she made her way back to where she came and sat down glaring out into the current desert they landed themselves in.

"I don't know what this calamari of yours is dear, but it sounds delicious!" Jack yelled back happily as he waved his woman down before yelling again, "I do hope you bring some on your way back. Have a marvelous trip, love!" and as a final act of display blew her a monstrous kiss at her to which she responded with a beautiful flipping of her finger.

"Ah young love." he sighed to himself looking at Kagome before turning his back to her. His look of adoration turning into one of disdain quickly.

"Haul the halyard. Slacken braces." he yelled

"Aye, captain. Slacken braces." he answered back

"Step lively with a will." he yelled again.

"Aye, aye. Right away, sir." he answered back in a more docile tone.

"I want a fire down below."

"Man the yards, you filthy toads." he yelled again, "Hail the sheets handsomely. Scandalize the lateens."

"Aye sir. Right away, sir."

"Mr. Sparrow?"

"Aye cap'n."

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?"

"It be proper to my eye, sir."

"Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, sir. It is not acceptable nor adequate. It is, in obvious fact, an abomination."

"Begging you pardon, sir, but if you gave a man another chance." he began only to be silenced as he grabbed his sword and stabbed the air.

"Shall I? It's that sort of thinking got us into this mess." spoke Jack so softly if Kagome wasn't who she was than she'd have missed it.

"We have lost speed and, therefore, time. Precious time which cannot be recovered once lost. Do you understand?"

"Aye, aye, captain. - Aye aye captain!" he chimed a little more loudly than before raising an eyebrow

"Do you now? It will all have to be redone. All of it. And let this serve as a lesson to the lot of you."

"Doldrums, sir, has the entire crew on edge."

"I have no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots, and no more patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness. Milady!" he nodded to Kagome before jumping ship, leaving the parting words.

"None of you maggots touch Kagome! That is all mine!"

"Than why haven't you touched it in days?" she shouted back only to be ignored

"Of course of all the pirates of the sea that's the one I sleep with." spoke Kagome to herself watching as he made his way further from the ship, "At least he's entertaining." she mused as she watched him test for wind, walk a few steps than lick a stone crab before throwing it.

"Oh. They're not gonna like that." she spoke watching him once more lick than throw it followed by his words, "Now we're being followed by rocks. Never had that before. Oh a rope." he spoke and she rolled her eyes moving to sit on the railing to make herself more comfortable as she watched him now attempt to move the entire ship by himself before falling in a heap to the ground landing on his back.

"Well isn't this interesting." Kagome spoke as the crabs moved to move and succeed to move the ship.

"Jack the crabs are kidnapping me!" she yelled as he stood and blinked at his ship, before running after it and screamed, "My woman! And no touching the pretty boat." followed by Kagome's giggles.

…

"This truly is a godforsaken place." spoke Gibbs as he and the others were washed up on shore.

"I don't see Jack. Kagome. Anyone." said Elizabeth near tears

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up what he took." disagreed Barbossa

"Does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack." stated Will harshly followed by Tia Dalma's reply as she pet the strange looking crab

"Witty Jack and zealous Kagome is closer than you think." looking overhead as the others did the same mouths open as the Black Pearl seemed to be moving on the sand. Once they looked closer they found them both near the sails. Jack holding onto a rope to keep steady the other around Kagome's waist to seemingly lock her there at his side giggling while holding onto and petting one of Tia Dalma's pets.

"Impossible." whispered Jeng as he watched the ship float to the water.

"Boat." agreed Ragetti pointing feebly at the obvious

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack. And Kagome!" he yelled running towards the ship, Elizabeth making to follow yet stopping as she turned to Will to see his reaction. While this was happening Jack had already jumped the ship and caught Kagome as she jumped down tucking her once more into her new apparent home his side all the while glaring at the little crap that helped in her kidnapping.

"It's the captains!" yelled Pintel

"A sight fore sore eyes!" agreed Gibbs

"Hide the rum." squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Jack. Kagome!"

"Mr. Gibbs." commanded Jack before Kagome could speak.

"Aye, cap'n."

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

"Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?"

"Sir, you're … you're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n"

"He knows that, Giblet." answered Kagome standing next to Tia Dalma still petting the crab

"Shh, shh, shhhhh, shh, shhhh. I've got this love. But thank you for trying to help." he answered with a smile after doing the hand thing again turning back to Gibbs he spoke, "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"He thinks you're an hallucination." Kagome answered the unasked question, yet as Jack turned around to fuss her once more Barbossa stepped in.

"Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, Hector. It's been too long. Hasn't it?" he asked friendly as ever obviously forgetting the fact he was the reason her old charge is dead.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." he spoke bluntly obvious he was going to make sure Jack remembered.

"No, I didn't." he smiled before walking towards Tia Dalma.

"Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." he stated as she gave off an awkward smile looking towards Kagome for help whom merely shrugged and whispered loudly enough.

"I don't know I suppose me being a priestess helped me from the mind fuck that is this abyss but Jack not so much." than turning to Elizabeth and Tia Dalma whispered even louder, "I'll tell you two all about the one sided argument we got into later." she winked apparently Jack didn't pay any attention to her this time as he walked over to Will.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"Yes. I'm looking at him." stated Will bluntly

Jack proceeded to look down upon himself before looking Will straight in the eyes and speaking once more, "William there is nothing distressing nor damselling on this body. You however are the one with the little eunuchy problem. Remember? Snip-snip." he finished waggling his eyebrows before moving on.

"Jack. This is real. We're here." stated Elizabeth as he turned to Will once more, "You see. The true damsel in distress is low on the distress. Meaning well that you wouldn't be here, otherwise, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here." he stated before rushing back towards Gibbs as Kagome watched with a giggle.

"The Locker, you say?"

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you." stated Elizabeth, "The both of you."

"And we appreciate it." started Kagome still holding the crab, "but why? What has come from our deaths that you need us back alive?"

"Screw that." yelled Jack walking towards Elizabeth, "Seeing as how I'm the one with the ship and you lot without, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." he stated as Barbossa let out a sigh of relief as Jack stalled the very question he did not want answered.

"I see my ship. Right there." argued Barbossa keeping on this discussion rather than switching to Kagome's something Kagome did not fail to see.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." spoke Jack innocently

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." stated Will

"He's taking over the seas." agreed Elizabeth standing beside Tia Dalma and Kagome.

"The song has already been sung." stated Tia Dalma as Kagome realized what that meant.

"The Brethren Court has been called." she stated handing Tia back her crab and walking towards Jack.

"Leave you people alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot." he remarked pulling Kagome to his side once more.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you and Kagome back something fierce," agreed Gibbs

"And you need a crew." reminded Will

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. None succeeded but damn if it wasn't close." he stated, "Matter of fact you tried to kill me too." stated Jack looking at Kagome thoughtfully as he pushed her away slightly yet the fire that burned in her eyes at such an act towards her person caused him to pause before muttering, "Nay. It's worth it."

"Tch. Now your libido is in exsistence." she muttered back, "This is beginning to make me think you're a secret voyeur."

"A topic to test out later don't you think, love? As for you." he started walking towards his crew.

"As for you... Kagome likes you. You can stay, I suppose the same for Elizabeth as well." began Jack speaking to Will.

"Don't need you. You scare me." he spoke of Ragetti

"Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mm … Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

"Who are you?" Jack asked

"Tai Jeng. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" asked Jack

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." he stated

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail."

"Jack … Which way you going, Jack?" Barbossa asked as he held the navigational charts.

"Bloody hell." he said pouting once more and crossing his arms over his chest

"Come now love, it won't be that bad." consoled Kagome leading Will and Elizabeth on board followed by Barbossa and Pintel and Ragetti. Jack the last to embark the ship, muttering to himself all the way.

"I never get my way."

…

World's Renewal

Inuyasha x Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover Story

World's Renewal Chapter 2

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
